P4: Stabilize
by TheWildFool2011
Summary: Three Years after the Inaba Murders. Yosuke has become severly depressed. What is his reasoning for hurting himself? Who will be able to save him from himself? :Involves Drug Usage, Alcohol, & Self-Harm:
1. Debilitate In Drugs

Stabilize

By: TheWildFool2011

_**(I do not own Persona 4, nor do I own any of the characters.)**_

Debilitate In Drugs

_There I was. With a needle knee-deep in my own arm. I thought I'd be better than this. Why did I turn to this? This cancer…these drugs…_

_At this rate, with all the usage, I'll surely die._

_Without a doubt, soon finding myself hooked up to some machine and in a coma. It's been years...or at least it felt like it._

_After Souji left, it felt like all the life was; I was drained of everything._

Yosuke breathed heavily and flicked his eyes open. Everything was white. He was once again, in the hospital. He wouldn't lie that this was getting on his nerves that he keeps ending up being _'saved'_.

In his thoughts he needed no savior. He just wanted freedom. Freedom from the hellish planet called earth; the place he resided on. He was tired of everything, after Souji, people started picking with him in school; his last year.

_My last year of school._

_I fucking hated it, I hated everything and everyone that dealt with the school; the teachers, the students, everything!_

_I contemplated on shooting the whole school up, making sure I'd hit my targets. How would I get a gun? And where?_

_Then, there was that first time I turned to self-harm…it felt good at the time. And I still haven't dropped it; instead added more pain to my body._

_It was good pain though…_

"Yosuke!" Chie ran to his side immediately. His hand twitched slightly. He didn't want her to see him like this, it pained him, but not as much as it did her.

_It didn't take long for Chie to notice, well that I started smoking crack and shooting myself up._

_Even when I found, remote locations I knew people would never go; __**she still found out**__._

_Maybe I was doing it all wrong._

_Then there was when she found me half-dead on some field. _

_I had a needle. It was stuck in my arm, and when she found me I wasn't responsive._

_She called the cops, ambulance, and almost half the whole gang; except Souji._

_He never picked up…_

_That hurt me the most; to know that my partner, my best friend wasn't able to be there in person._

_So, I decided that each time he'd call me, I'd lie to him. I would I was doing good…_

_In truth, I was killing myself slowly, but surely._

Tears ran down her face. She tried to wipe them away, to stop crying. "Why the hell are you doing this?!"

Yosuke stared at the ceiling. He didn't dare to look Chie in the face, for he knew it would break his own heart.

Kanji walked over to Chie and clasped a hand on her shoulder; his way of showing comfort.

"Yo-kun you're so stupid!" Yukiko yelled from his right-side. She was really loud, didn't care who heard. He looked her in the eye for a slightly second, they burned with sadness and hatred.

He could understand; not even he would want to see a friend in this position. "Naoto said she's on her way over…"

Rise came into view beside a very upset Yukiko. Her expression was the most agonizing. Even though she showed no hate, nor sadness; he knew deep down she was pained by his physical appearance.

"The fuck were you think' man?! You tryin' to joke us?!" Kanji held his fist up with a hostile look upon his face. But he was really angry…he was hurt deep down. Sad and scared for the life of his good friend.

"I'm so sorry…" Yosuke muttered to himself. He closed his eyes shut as burning tears formed up. He didn't want this weak side to show, yet he would rather his friends' see him hooked up to some machine?

_I cannot pin point the exact time I went wrong._

_Maybe my birth was wrong? Then that only leads to one question…_

_What would be going on? Certainly not me drugging myself up like some hobo._

_Damn, speaking of which, they'd probably say I was throwing my good life away; and for what? Nothing?_

_I have my reasons just as well as any other._

_Chie told me once, that god did not put us on this earth for no reason._

_That he didn't put us here just to kill each other and ourselves._

_I ask, "What is our reason then?"_

_She replies, "We just have to go day to day living, until our specialty finds us"_

Chie's sobs were heart wrenching. Yosuke knew well all of their thoughts were meaningful, but he never knew it would pain them this much.

"W-why? Why would you do this Yosuke? To yourself? To us?" Chie's sobs grew heavier. She walked closer to his bed-side and buried her face into his chest, "I told you, that I'd always be there for you. That you could count on me…"

Yosuke bit the bottom of his lip. He stomach had twisted and turned; like he was going to puke any moment.

_Yeah, that's what drugs do to ya._

_They feel fine when you first try, but continue down the road and you'll find yourself dying each and every use of it._

"Did I do something wrong?!" Chie looked at him. She was desperate for any answer. Yosuke began to cry loudly. He couldn't take the pain any longer and wanted out.

He struggled against the needles that was stuck in his arms and found himself to be strapped down. He began to panic and scream curses, "WHY THE FUCK WON'T YOU LEAVE ME BE?! I JUST WANNA DIE! I'M TIRED OF ALL THIS HURT, THIS PAIN! IT'S KILLING ME…"

Yukiko ran out of the room crying her heart out. Teddie pulled to the side and hugged her tightly. Rise had walked out also with her face in her hands. Teddie walked Yukiko over to Rise and hugged both of them. Kanji held Chie against his chest, as she cried out into his chest.

The nurses and doctors came rushing through the room. They asked Kanji and Chie to leave so they could sedate him. Yosuke kicked his legs and screamed at the top of his lungs.

But slowly he loud screams came out as loud snores. It took at least three doses of sedations to keep him quiet. First his vision was going slightly blurred and then his words began to slur; finally he was out like a light.

_I'd say Teddie started noticing the changes in me before everyone else._

_The stupid bear didn't know what to make out of it…_

_He was still learning though, I can't be too hard on him._

_He's like a little brother…but I wouldn't be a fit big brother to him._

_Kanji was more of a man than I would ever be, and never would I find myself admitting this._

Naoto came rushing in through the double doors. She took the quickest way to get to his room.

As soon as the elevator stopped, she bumped into a nurse who was entering. This caused her to delay her arrival at Yosuke's room.

"I am so sorry…" Naoto quickly helped the lady pick her papers up. The nurse also began grabbing at the papers spread out on the floor.

"It's alright, I understand. Emergency, is an emergency right?"

Naoto nodded thoughtfully. She finally finished and handed off the papers to the young nurse. Bowing quickly she muttered her apologies.

The nurse snickered to herself and watched as the nicely dressed young _man_ move further away from her. The other nurse nudged her a bit and winked, "Found someone, eh?" They began to laugh to themselves and talked.

Kanji stormed passed Naoto. "Hey! Wait where are you going?!" she grabbed his arm; only to receive a glared. Not just any old glared, his eyes were red and puffy.

"If you're lookin' for the dumbass, just take a right on the first corner." Kanji yanked his arm away and walked to a nearby restroom.

Naoto frowned as she continued forward. She hoped and prayed deep down that Yosuke was alright, even though she didn't talk to him much she still considered him a close friend. A comrade, and a role model.

Rise looked up from where she was seated and threw herself into Naoto's arms. "Thank god your hear Naoto!" she buried her face into Naoto's chest. In response her arms wrapped around her friend, warming her.

"Come now, stop crying Rise-chan…" Naoto muttered into her friends' ear. She looked up at Teddie who was comforting Yukiko.

"Chie is inside, if you're wondering…" Teddie said faintly. Naoto nodded as she held Rise close to her. "He was doing that bad thing again…"

Naoto was caught off guard by Teddie's muttering. She continued to hold a crying Rise to her as she listened in on what the blonde boy had to say.

"Chie-chan said that Yosuke was doing some really bad things." Teddie smiled sadly. "She would explain to me though, so I had to research it on my own…and ask people…"

Naoto's heart sank as Teddie tried hard not to allow his emotions to escape his being. "When I found out…these things…this disease, I- I didn't know what to do, how to feel…but now…" at tear slid down his once cheerful face.

"Now, I understand…but why? Why would Yosuke do this? Is it me…? I don't understand…" Teddie's emotions that flooded him, flowed out through each hiccup that came from his thin frame. He was now a broken man, once happy and cheerful; now hurting on the inside.

The day had end horridly. Naoto was able to get a glimpse of Yosuke, but was unable to take the scene as she had begun easily sickened to her stomach by the sight of her sickly friend. When Kanji walked away to go to the restroom, he never came back to them, they guessed that he went home. Chie had pleaded with the doctors to let her stay. Teddie walked Rise and Yukiko home and then made his way back to his and Yosuke's house.

"…I never expected to see Hanamura like this…" Naoto muttered. Chie had a tight grip on the Yosuke's limp and weak hand.

"Why didn't he come for help? No matter how busy I am, I would have been glad to be there for him through the rough times…" Naoto sullenly looked down at the hospitals floors. This was a place of birth, and could also be a place of death.

She never wanted to see any of her friends here. Not even the relatives or parents of her friends, it saddened her deep down even though she would never show.

Chie kept silent. She was not afraid of speaking, yet she was deeply horrified that she might say something stupid and begin crying again. Tears formed to her eyes once more. Staring at the scars that marked Yosuke's arms. If she wasn't mistaken Naoto was also staring at them too.

"He…" Naoto started off. Yeah, she found out and Chie didn't even want to know what her expression was like. She had fallen silent again, unable to keep her emotions under tight watch; she cried.

It was the first time Chie had heard Naoto cry. Chie moved her hand to hold Naoto's small hand. She knew how she felt, for that was how she reacted the first time she found Yosuke in the field that first time.

Who was she kidding? She couldn't even contain her own emotions and yet she tries to comfort her young friend?

"I feel so helpless…" Naoto choked on her heavy sobs. She raised her free hand to wipe her tears away, only to have more flow. "How could I be so wrapped up in my job to ignore a friend…? I'm such an idiot…I should have-"

Chie squeezed her hand and shook her head. "No, it's not your fault…it's no one's fault, not even Yosuke's." Naoto looked at her from the corner of her eye.

"None of us would have known…" Chie exclaimed wistfully. They remained quiet, with the sounds of their sobs echoing through the hospital room.

Naoto was the only one to stay with Chie until her silent cries turned in to soft snores. She had left quickly after that, she knew that if she drove while angered and sadden, that she would do something reckless on the road. She forced the thoughts to the back of her head, to worry about them later.

_**The Following Day…**_

It was 6 in the morning, and the doctors and nurses came by routinely. Yosuke would practically beg them to loosen up the straps that held him down, but they would refuse saying that they had done with the last patient and he had wounded up killing himself hours later.

The only thing Yosuke could do was play with the bed adjuster and sigh from minute to minute. He hate the sight of the four white walls of the hospital, and he could hardly remember what happened yesterday.

Naoto left him a note. It was a nice one, yet there was much name calling, worrying and heartbreaking things. Yosuke never really thought Naoto would care much for him, but this situation proved him wrong.

Yosuke tried his best stroke Chie's hand gently. It was the least he could do for making her cry so much, though he knew she would ask for steak. He felt her hand twitch under his and smiled, "The best friend you could ever have…"

"Huh…?" Chie stirred groggily. Yosuke stared at her with a smile on his face. He was deathly pale, but he still had that same stupid smile that Chie loved. He shook his head discarding what he muttered.

He turned the television down with the same remote he used to mess with the controls of the bed. "So, Naoto came pass…"

"Oh…" Chie looked him in the eye, "Yeah…she did. She was, quickly thrown off by your appearance…"

"You haven't told her about my appearance…?"

Chie gripped his hand tightly causing him to wince. "You really expect me to throw her off balance like that?! Yosuke you are so fucking heartless. You don't even give a shit about how we feel…" she began sobbing once again.

Yosuke knew she was not much of a crying girl, but this changed his whole view on her. No matter how tough she acted, she was still a girl. A fragile young lady with feelings like any other. Even though it was rare for him to witness her cry, she was still a girl and he had to keep that in mind.

"C'mon, now you know I care for you guys…" Yosuke was cut off by Chie's yelling. His heart sank, it was like it came in contact with his stomach.

"NO, you DON'T care! Or else you would have talked to one of us…I even told you, when you were being bullied at school, that I could comfort you if you needed it…"

He stayed silent, not wanting to answer her. Or more like he was lost on what to say to her. He wasn't Souji, he wasn't a cuddle bug or a comforter. He was just Yosuke. The Junes kid, a loser at everything he does. He would have no hopes in trying to be just like Souji; it wouldn't suit him.

There was a knock at his door before Chie could finish chewing him out. Teddie opened the door and smiled, "I was able to convince them to let me see you early…I told them you were my big brother."

Yosuke's heart warmed up with high hopes of Teddie enlightening the atmosphere. He was sadly mistaken. Teddie's eyes had dark circles under them and his eyes were extremely red, Yosuke was definitely sure he was crying.

Teddie wrapped his arms around Chie and rested his chin on top of her head. "You two didn't have too much fun without your bear around….did ya…?"

Yosuke laughed inwardly, "Course not Ted…who could have fun without your silly ass…"

Chie stayed silent refusing to say anything to both the men. By now she would have shoved Teddie and did one of her trusty spin kicks on him, but alas she was defeated in every way possible.

"Heh…" something was bothering the blonde boy, it didn't take a genius to notice. "I'm sorry I came here a mess. It was just…I had a hard time getting sleep, the house was too quiet…it was bear-y painful."

Chie reached one of her hands up to awkwardly pat Teddie on his forearm. "It's alright Ted. Your human, you have to cry every once in a while…it hurts but it's just the way it is."

He was now frowning. He felt guilt, because he was there. Guilty because he didn't say anything to the others. Guilty because he did not get help for someone who let him into his life. Chie felt something wet drop on her hand. _He _was crying.

"Yosuke…" Teddie lifted his arms from off of Chie's shoulders. He wiped the coming tears, "I'm sorry I didn't get you any help early…if only I had spent more time researching, so I could understand. I would have been more ready!" Teddie could hardly catch his breath now. His sobs were from the heart and he was hurting badly.

It took about over 10 minutes for Teddie to calm himself down. He pulled up a seat next to Chie and stared at Yosuke. "Ya know, I got a call from Kanji this morning."

"Yeah and…?"

"He said, he needs sometime to himself. He said he couldn't handle seeing you like this and that once he got home he broke down crying and broke his fist against a stone wall while he was making his way inside his house…"

Yosuke sighed, Kanji was never really good with his emotions. He constantly blushed when Teddie was in his bear costume, and for what reason? Only cause he wanted to feel how soft it was. And when Naoto would ask one thing from him, he would go off the deep end, blushing like a mad man.

"See, you really don't care how we feel…" Chie scowled at him. He cringed slightly and shifted, if that was even possible for him. "Don't you trust us Yosuke…?"

Yosuke snapped at her, "Of course I do Chie! Dammit, you think I'm a fucking heartless jackass? Just let your fucking feelings out already! I told you I was sorry, and I cried…" Chie went silent along with Teddie.

"I fucking cried! You think I don't think about how you guys feel?!" Yosuke's gritted his teeth. "You just don't understand…I don't want to be in this world Chie. I don't want to. I wanna go, to leave this hell for ever…"

"Taking your life is just going to send you to hell!" Chie yelled back at him. She stood over him. "You really are stupid you know that? You are doing what God doesn't want you do this, Yosuke you're doing what the devil wants you to do."

"Who ever said I believe in God or the Devil?" Yosuke tried to play off as if he really never cared. Deep down he did, and Chie knew this all too well.

Chie frowned at him and shook her head. She went for the door of his room. _**'You really don't fool me Yosuke. I know you all too well…'**_

"Where you goin'?!" Yosuke asked loudly. Chie brushed him off and closed the door behind her. Teddie watched the change in Yosuke's facial expression and rested his chin in his hand. He sighed heavily.


	2. Self-Destruct And Die

Stabilize

By: TheWildFool2011

_**(I do not own Persona 4, nor do I own any of the characters.)**_

Self-Destruct and Die

_I've been in the hospital for about a week now…_

_They are allowing me to walk around in my room, but they still won't let me leave._

_Chie comes to visit me on the daily bases, along with Teddie._

_Kanji and Yukiko would always swing by around about four days out of the week._

_Rise and Naoto do also._

_They come around night time though, I'm always sleepy around the time they come…_

Yosuke looked at the clock from where he was seated. It read 12 p.m. He and Teddie were playing cards, but then he started to complain about how hungry he was. Chie shooed Teddie out of the room, so he wouldn't starve himself just to play cards with Yosuke.

Chie leaned into the nice sized window. She watched as birds flew by and people walk in and out of the building. She hardly spoke to Yosuke, nor looked at him because she would get emotional.

Yosuke never really understood why. He would try to start up a conversation with her; which lead to absolute silence. Some of the things the others say and do he could not comprehend as good as he used to.

_It's the drugs…_

_I just know it's the drugs. They are messing me up._

_But why does it feel so good?_

_…_

Naoto walked into his room. She was dressed casual today and with a baseball cap! That's something new. "Good afternoon Hanamura, Chie-chan." She bowed as usual. Though something was different, there was a small present in her hand.

Yosuke looked at the present and then at Naoto. Her eyes stared hard at his arm. "Ahem, uhh…so you got a box there…"

"Oh!" Naoto was slightly taken off by his outburst. She blushed and nodded. Grabbing a seat in Teddie's spot, she slide the present over to him. "Yes, but…please don't open it yet. Uh, the other part of it is with Rise and Kanji…so…" she trailed off. There she goes _again_ staring at his _arms_.

Yosuke smiled, "Thanks detective. Hopefully it's something that I can put to use…" Naoto's brow furrowed. He rubbed the back of his neck, "Uh, in a good way. Sheesh…"

"Good." Naoto crossed her arms and leaned back into the chair. A child's television show was playing. Smirk Naoto looked at the screen, "Phoenix Ranger Featherman R…"

"Yeah, it's a classic dude. Can't get pass that…" Yosuke sat his cards down. He pulled his full attention to the television show.

Chie frowned when she looked at Yosuke. His back was turned, so she would take a few glances at him. Burying her face into her arms, no words came from; nor to thought. She was not like Souji. He would know what to do in this situation, he always knew what to do. The only thing she did was make things worse.

Maybe it was her constant nagging? Or was it all those times she had kick Yosuke? It could have been all the times she had teased him. But there was no going back to find out what made him this way. They had to continue onward, to the future and support him in every way they could.

She wasn't good at supporting, but she'd be damned if she'd give up on him now. No, not now. Not ever.

Naoto looked in Chie's direction. "Chie-chan…?" Yosuke looked at her also. Every time he would look at her, there was a tense feeling. "Is something wrong…?" Naoto direction her question to Yosuke.

"She hasn't said anything to nobody…not even Ted." Yosuke cheerlessly looked at her. "I know it's me. It's always been me since the day she found out…"

Naoto took her cap off and sat it down. Running one hand through her hair, she searched for the correct words. Teddie had just walked into the room with two trays filled to the brim.

"Got food for everyone! Oh! Hey Nao-chan! S'up?" Teddie sat both the trays down beside Naoto's hat. He hugged her from behind and kissed the top of her head.

Naoto giggled slightly and patted Teddie's forearm, "Yes, yes good to see you to Teddie." He walked over to Chie with what looked like a pie in his hand. He tapped her shoulder. She didn't budge and mumbled.

"Chie-chan…I got you pie. A new edition too! It's steak!" Teddie jumped up and down like a teenage school girl. He waited in amusement for Chie to snatch the pie from his hands, Yosuke also watched. Nothing happened. She stayed in the same position unmoving.

Teddie sighed heavily. "C'mon Chie-chan you just gotta eat! No way you can ignore steak pie…you always said you wanted it…" Teddie pleaded with Chie to take the pie. Yosuke lifted from his seat and scooted Chie over. He put one arm around her shoulder and laid his head on her shoulder.

"Chie…eat for me? Please?" Yosuke knew that this was asking too much from her. She had practically begged him to stop using drugs. Did he ever stop? No.

"Go away…" Yosuke sighed and nudged Chie. She nudged back harder. "Just fuck off Hanamura…" lifting her face she glared at him. "Haven't you hurt me enough? Teddie I appreciate the thought but I'm not in the mood."

Chie left Yosuke's grasp and walked passed Naoto, who stopped her in her tracks. Chie looked down at Naoto's strong grip on her arm, "What is it Naoto?"

"Meet me outside to talk. The front of the hospital, okay? Don't go anywhere." Naoto muttered loud enough for her to hear. Chie just nodded and walked freely.

Teddie stared at the spot Chie stood at. His expression was chagrined, clearly disappointed that Chie walked away from a steak pie. Yosuke scratched at his arms.

"Stop that." Naoto snapped at him. She glared in his direction. Yosuke pouted, "C'mon you're acting like Chie now…"

"This is gonna get nowhere…" all of Teddie's happiness was sucked out of him. He stayed kneeled down on one knee with the pie box in his hand. "Yosuke I might leave a little early. I- have things on my mind. I need to deal with them…"

Yosuke ruffled Teddie's hair. "Gotcha bro…" Kanji and Rise entered the room. Rise wasn't dressed all nice like she would always be and Kanji didn't look so good himself.

"S'up…" Kanji took at seat across from Naoto. Rise sat next to Yosuke. She began ravaging through her purse.

"Uhh…Souji called." Yosuke was snapped out of thought. Kanji paused for a moment looking for the correct words. "He apologized for not callin' like he use to…parents and stuff ya know…"

Yosuke just nodded. He didn't know what to make of the information Kanji was giving out. He was happy that Souji called, but he was also scared. Terrified that Souji would look down at him, that he would be disappointed.

"He was…uhh askin' 'bout everyone. Wanted to know if we were all alright, ya know." Kanji put on his normal grin. "He said he'd send us some money and shit."

"For what…?" Naoto raised a brow challenging Kanji. Kanji shrugged. "Dunno, maybe he's just bein' cool, like he's always been. Oh, Yosuke he said he found some cool pairs of headphones for ya. He thought you'd like 'em…"

Yosuke smirked and leaned into the window. "I'm sure I would. Color?"

"Not sure, probably somethin' good. Uh, reds, blues, maybe purple?" Kanji kept a smile on his face. He propped his feet up onto the table, "Todays gonna be a great ass day. I'm tellin' ya. I can feel it."

"Ah ha!" Rise pulled out a dark red box. For a moment she shook it, "Ah! Right box!" She shoved it into Yosuke's grasp.

_A promise…_

_A promise to keep._

_Can I even keep a damn promise?!_

_I wasn't even able to keep the one I had with Chie…_

"Err, a box full of rings…?" Yosuke muttered as he glared at the box. Rise hugged him tightly and grabbed a pink promise ring. Yosuke stared down at the floor.

He didn't deserve it, he couldn't even keep a promise. None of what he got today. He did not deserve. Kanji tossed Naoto's present over to him.

He looked up at the two wearily. Both of the young peers nodded, urging him to open the package. Yosuke pulled the loose part of the bow, instantly untying the bow. There before his eyes, was an orange ring. He looked on the inside of it and in scripted it said _'Everydays Young Life'_…

"Well…I don't really know what to say. Honestly…" Yosuke's smile slowly started to fade away. He set the presents aside. "You guys know, I'm not gonna be able to keep a promise right…?"

Naoto and Rise nodded at the same time. Kanji gave Yosuke a very irritable look and snatched both the presents from where they sat. "H-hey! What the hell?!" Yosuke stared astonished and angry, "The hell are you doin'?!"

"You just said what we were hopin' you wouldn't say…" Kanji tied the bow back onto the box. He grabbed his promise ring which had a customized skull on it. Naoto also grabbed hers, which had _'Prince Detective ~ Shirogane Inc.' _in scripted into it.

Teddie grabbed his ring which was multi-colored, blue and red. His named and the company name Junes was in scripted into. The instant he slipped he was basically energized.

"WOW! THESE ARE AWESOME! HOW DID YOU GUYS GET THIS LIKE…." He paused for a moment and pointed to the inside of the ring, "Like this? With the words and everything!"

"Uh, Naoto-kun and Kanji-kun know people." Rise giggled at Teddie's sudden burst of energy, "And little ol' me of course."

"That's the problem Hanamura." Naoto looked back at the television. "When can we ever trust you? Do you even have trust in us? You have to force yourself to keep the promise…"

Rise nodded in agreement, "Yep, so we are taking you to a special place once you are able to leave, 'kay?"

"Also, once we receive the money from Souji" Yosuke looked Kanji right in his eyes, "You ain't gettin' yours. Naoto's gonna be holdin' onto it for ya. So don't be bullshittin'."

Yosuke shook his head, "Yeah, yeah whatever…" Naoto signaled Kanji. He threw the ring back over to Yosuke. Kanji cracked his knuckles, "Better keep your damn promise."

Teddie gathered his jacket and motorcycle keys and his fedora hat. "Leaving so soon?" Kanji asked as Teddie made his way to the door.

"Yep, gotta go to work. I'll call one of ya'll later."

He smiled and put his hat on as he walked out the door. Naoto got up from her seat, "I'm going to go talk to Chie real quick."

"Alright, Naoto." Rise tossed a ring to Naoto. "Give that to her for me will ya? And you have Yukiko's right?"

Naoto nodded as she walked out of the room. Kanji pondered deep in his thought. "Why'd you guys come so early?" Yosuke broke the silence with his question.

"Uh, I was planning on coming later tonight but…" Rise went silent after her crazy answer. Kanji shook his head, "What she means to say is, that me and Naoto wanted to come and see ya."

"So….?" Yosuke crossed his feet waiting for a response. Kanji glared at him. "Well?!"

"Who you think you yellin' at huh?! And what the hell do you mean so…?" Kanji leaned in to hear Yosuke clearer. Yosuke stared at him for a while. Kanji was unfazed and continued to glare.

"Anyway…" Rise sat her purse beside her foot, "What's Naoto gotta talk to Chie about?" Yosuke's face twisted with confusion. He looked at Rise, "I don't know. The only thing I know is that she wouldn't talk or even look at me when she came in."

"Who? Naoto or Chie-chan?" Kanji asked with a blank face. Yosuke sighed in frustration and threw his arms up in the air.

"Naoto!"

"But Naoto was just talking and looking at you?" Rise replied with a neutral look. This only drove Yosuke up a wall.

"Ah, damn I meant to say Chie. Shit, why you guys gotta be screwin' with my mind right now? You all know I feel like shit now." Yosuke leaned his head back. Rise sighed heavily and looked at the door.

Chie glanced down at her watch. She impatiently tapped her foot. Normally she would never be impatient like this but, this time seemed like an exception; to her at least. "What is taking her so long…"

"Hey Chie!" Chie turned around to see Teddie and Naoto walking out of the building together. She glared long and hard at Naoto.

"Where the hell have you been?!" Chie stomped towards the two. Teddie placed his hands in front of himself defensively. Naoto only took one step backwards. "I've been waiting for what seemed hours!"

"B-but…" Teddie stuttered as he tried to intervene in the conflict between Naoto and Chie. Chie grabbed Teddie by his shirt, "You might just _want _to be leaving Ted. Now get going!"

Teddie nervously nodded. He took off as fast as he could to the parking lot. This only left space and opportunity between Naoto and Chie. Naoto stood there quietly. She had refuse to say a word and waited until Chie let all her frustration and anger out on her.

Chie was basically cursing her out the whole time. Chie went as far as to push her backwards. Naoto took every _small _blow Chie took out on her. After Chie's sudden rage outburst she began sobbing into Naoto's shoulder.

Naoto stood firmly and hugged Chie close to her. "Shh, it's gonna be alright…I know how you feel. But if you react negatively then think how Yosuke will react…" she whispered to Chie.

"I-I fe-feel s-s-so useless Naoto! I've never felt so powerless in my entire life…" she choked through her words. Gripping onto Naoto's shirt, she gritted her teeth as she sobbed.

Pass byers stared at them, but Naoto shrugged their looks off. She even glared at a few who walked pass them. Chie was finally calm enough to sit down, but not to talk. She sat quietly glaring at anyone who looked her way.

"You know…um, glaring it's exactly protecting people from those who 'oppose' the law…" Naoto said in a joking manner. Chie shot an evil look at her, causing her to look down at her shoes. Naoto had to admit Chie was scary when she was pissed off, but much worse when she only glared.

Naoto only sighed and sulked deeper against the wall. Chie pulled her knees closer to her chest. It wasn't until Naoto closed her eyes Chie spoke up.

"You know..."

Naoto jolted, slightly startled by Chie's sudden courage to speak. "Hm…?" She tilted her head to the side and watched as Chie looked up at the clouds.

"When Seta-kun left, Yosuke slowly started to change. Once people notice that his _shield _was gone and out of the way, they started poking fun." Chie balled her fist, "He would start showing up to class with bruises and classmates would talk behind his back."

There was a pause as a light breeze drifted by the girls. "I just thought that maybe ya know, he crashed his bike again, or maybe tripped over something and got bruises on his face. That could happen right?" Chie sighed in distress, "It was only until Daisuke told me that he saw a few guys cornering Yosuke in some alley way, lucky for him Daisuke was there…"

Naoto fixed her eyes to the sky. Her heart skipped a beat with each bit of information she learned, about Hanamura's last year of high school. She allowed Chie to continue, she wanted hear the plight Yosuke had gone through.

"This is your first time hearing this, huh?" Chie looked over at Naoto with emotionless eyes. Naoto nodded and bit the bottom of her lip. "He claimed he didn't want to worry anyone. Even tried to get me to stay out of it…"

"But you were unable to…and wanted, no strived to save him…" Naoto muttered and hooked both her pointer fingers together.

Chie nodded with a sad smile on her face, "Yes. You're right, I strived to save him. Daisuke, Kou, and myself along with someone else, spied on him for the last few months of school. Somehow, he managed to smile on graduation day."

The conversations silence, darkened as well as it thickened. Naoto took a deep breath, remembering that day she and the others took a pick together after the three Third Years received their diplomas.

"He was hiding his feelings…?" Naoto whispered silently. A tear slipped from her sharpened eyes. She gritted her teeth together, "How was I so blind not to see his pain…?"

"It's okay…I should've known something that first day he came in the class with those bruises." Chie pounded both her fist against the ground, "I should have went to a councilor…"

"Even after damn graduation day…those assholes never left him alone. They kept on mocking him. Scaring him into deeper solitude…" Chie stood up immediately, almost as if she had to go somewhere. "What the hell gives them the right to shit around with him?! I wish, I could've…"

Chie shook as she wept over her friends' plight. Before Naoto could say a thing or even try to catch her attention, she took off to the parking lot. Naoto stared on where Chie stood. Once again she leaned her head back and rubbed her temples.

The only thing she could do was hope that Yosuke would make it through this strange ordeal that was violently force upon him. Not only this, but now Chie is slightly running rampant, which could pose a serious threat to anyone who got in her way.

Naoto sat in silence thinking of many ways she could get Hanamura to try rehab. She however wouldn't see him off to some place, she wanted to help him herself. Quietly, she sat for hours outside of the hospital, plotting ways the others and herself could save Hanamura from himself.


End file.
